


be mine

by montygreenn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, harper is really cute and amazing so i wrote about her, unnecessary amount of gay pining, who am i don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montygreenn/pseuds/montygreenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Valentine’s Day isn’t even that great.” Jasper grumbled, tossing a bouncy arcade ball against the wall. It bounced back and hit him in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be mine

“Valentine’s Day isn’t even that great.” Jasper grumbled, tossing a bouncy arcade ball against the wall. It bounced back and hit him in the face.

“Its kind of great,” Monty said, shrugging. A half- empty box of assorted chocolates was splayed out on his unmade bed. He offered a chocolate to his friend, who rejected it.

“What’s so cool about it anyway? These stupid candy hearts taste like crap. And flowers die.” Jasper said, sadly shoving a handful of pastel- colored hearts into his mouth. 

“Alright, sunshine, chill. Did Octavia reject you again or something, what’s the deal?” Monty asked. Jasper glared at him, chewing angrily on a candy heart.

“She hasn’t rejected me yet, but I know she’s going to.” 

“Why don’t you just... ask out someone else?” Monty suggested helpfully. Jasper sighed. 

“Nah.” he answered flatly. Monty rolled his eyes. 

“Alright, look man,” Monty slid down to sit next to Jasper on the floor and unlocked Jasper’s phone, scrolling through his contacts. “what about Harper? She’s nice.” Monty said, glancing at Jasper expectantly. Jasper bit into a candy heart dejectedly and didn’t answer. Monty groaned. 

“Fine,” Monty said, grabbing Jasper’s phone and dialing Harper’s number, “but I can’t deal with you like this anymore. I’m calling her.” he said, pressing the green call icon on the phone. Jasper shrugged agreeably and leaned in, listening intently. 

“...yeah, hey... nothing much... I’ve missed you too!” Monty changed his voice slightly to sound a little more like Jasper’s. 

“...just wanted to know if you had plans tomorrow night... oh, you don’t? Great! I can pick you up around eight, is that okay? Alright. See you then, Harper.” Monty hung up the phone and handed it back to Jasper. 

“You’re welcome.” he grinned widely, flashing Jasper a double thumbs up. 

“I don’t know, man. Harper’s cool and all, but... we were gonna watch eighties musicals and get high, I don’t want to cancel that again.” Jasper said doubtfully. Monty laughed. 

“We do that every night, Jas. C’mon, man, I got you a date. With a real girl. You’re going.” Monty said firmly. Jasper bit his lip. 

“Alright,” he decided, “but I’ve got nothing to wear. Do I have to wear a tie? Where are we going, how formal is it? I don’t even own a tie. Also all of my nice jeans are too sm-” 

“You need to relax. Just trust me.” Monty cut him off, clapping him on the shoulder and leading him to the front door. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, kay?” 

“Seeya, man.” Jasper waved over his shoulder at his friend as he walked to his car, twirling the keys between his fingers. He knew he should be excited for the date but he just felt kind of... disappointed, and empty. Maybe it was the rain.   
\--

“Would you hold still?” Monty hissed, pulling Jasper’s head to back to face him. Jasper winced.

“Sorry.” he ripped open a fresh box of candy hearts with his teeth as Monty dragged a comb through his hair. 

“Okay... done.” Monty leaned back, satisfied with his work. Jasper’s hair was smooth and shiny with gel, not a single hair out of place; a drastic change from his usual messy curls. Jasper winked at himself in the mirror. 

“Put this on.” Monty commanded, tossing a dark blue button down at his friend. Jasper started buttoning it up over his faded Led Zeppelin t- shirt. Monty ran his hand over his face in exasperation. 

“You have to take the t- shirt off first, Jas.” he directed him calmly. Jasper blushed and took his advice, pulling the t- shirt over his head and tossing over his shoulder before resuming buttoning up the shirt Monty had chosen for him. 

“Is this good?” Monty asked, holding up a skinny black tie in front of Jasper. 

“Well, I dunno, I kind of wanted to go for more of a... neon yellow, y’know? I think it would go really well with this shirt.” Jasper answered seriously. 

“If you don’t put it on, I’m going to strangle you with it.” Monty said darkly. Jasper giggled and ducked out of his friend’s reach. Jasper’s phone buzzed. 

“Harper is asking where I am... its only seven, you said I’d pick her up at eight, right?” Jasper asked, frowning. 

“Ah, shit.” Monty breathed. 

“What?” 

“My clock is an hour slow, I forgot. My brother had it set like that awhile ago to prank me and I just never bothered to change it back...it’s eight right now.” Monty said grimly. Jasper sprung to his feet, shoving his phone and wallet into his pocket and sprinting towards the front door, sliding across Monty’s tile floor in his socks. Monty jogged after him with the tie in his hand. 

“Jas, hey, wait. I got you these.” Monty handed him a dozen red roses wrapped in pink foil. Jasper clutched his chest, gasping dramatically. 

“For me?” he asked. Monty rolled his eyes, trying to keep the smile from spreading across his face.

“For Harper, dumb ass.” 

“Oh.” Jasper pouted, accepting the flowers and flinging the tie around his neck. 

“Alright. How do I look?” Jasper stood back, stepping into his shoes and striking a pose. Monty’s heart jumped and his mouth went dry. 

“Decent.” he answered, shrugging. He dug his fingernails into his palms. 

“Thanks.” Jasper said, emptying the box of candy hearts into his mouth. 

“Hey, wait, I can’t let you do this.” Monty called after him as Jasper began walking towards the car. 

“What?” Jasper’s heart dropped to his stomach. 

“Your tie is all crooked, dummy, c’mere.” Monty retied Jasper’s sloppy knot and straightened his collar. 

“You look great. Go get her, Jas.” Monty told him encouragingly.

“You sure you’re gonna be okay here? I mean, I could cancel...” Jasper asked, concerned. 

“When am I not okay? Go.” Monty forced a smile and pushed his friend off the front porch. 

Jasper smiled over his shoulder and ran to his car, holding his arms over his head to keep the rain off his hair. Monty watched as his friend drove away and briefly considered standing dramatically in the rain for awhile and crying like a pining teenager in a really bad rom com, but his couch looked a lot more comfortable to cry on than wet pavement. 

\--

“Yeah, and I’ll have the lasagna. Thanks.” Harper smiled amicably at the waitress and handed her the menu, turning back to talk to Jasper.

“How’re you liking AP Chem so far this year? I heard they had to make some cuts to the program since Mr. Taylor was fired.” Harper said conversationally, stirring sugar into her iced tea with a straw. Jasper’s face lit up at the mention of his favorite class.

“Its great. The new teacher, Ms. Neal, is even better than Taylor. Remember that famous pumpkin experiment that Taylor had to take out of the curriculum because he set fire to the whole 600 wing?” Jasper asked, biting into a breadstick. Harper nodded. 

“Well, Neal got it back for us and its the coolest thing in the world.” Jasper said excitedly. 

“And how many times has the fire department visited this year?” Harper asked, smirking. 

“Six.” he mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. 

“Impressive.” 

“Not to the fire department.” Jasper said darkly. His phone buzzed. 

_Monty Green: how’s it going dude_

“Sorry. Just my friend.” Jasper apologized, slipping the phone into his back pocket. Harper raised an eyebrow. 

“Same friend who asked me out for you?” Harper asked, the corner of her mouth turned up. Jasper blushed. 

“You knew about that?” 

“I’m not stupid.”

“And you didn’t say anything?” Jasper asked, incredulous. 

“Its kind of cute, I don’t know. You guys must be really close.” she said. Jasper turned even redder.

“I mean, I guess.” Jasper stammered. Harper grinned. 

“It wasn’t meant to be accusatory. Do you guys have a thing or something?” she leaned in, eyes shining. 

“What? No! Monty’s my best friend... Shut up.” Jasper immersed himself in shoving pasta down his throat. His phone buzzed again. 

_Monty Green: anyway, good luck dude. i was gonna watch the conjuring but i can’t watch scary movies by myself so i started breakfast club w out you, sorry._

Jasper giggled out loud and began to text back, stopping mid- sentence when he noticed Harper’s raised eyebrow.

"Was that him again?" she asked. Jasper nodded, still giggling. 

“Oh my god, you have it so bad...” she muttered, “Come on.” she rose out of her seat, offering her hand to Jasper. 

“What..? I’m not even done with my pasta yet, where are we going?” 

“Just get up, dork. I’m helping you get the boy.” 

\--

“Alright, um... do you think your friend likes daisies?” Harper asked, turning over a foil- wrapped bouquet of yellow flowers in her hand. Jasper squinted in the unpleasant fluorescent lighting of the grocery store. Soft elevator music was playing. 

“I don’t think Monty even likes flowers. He likes chocolate and weed. And office supplies.” Jasper responded. 

“Aw, c’mon. Its romantic.” Harper begged, waving the flowers in front of Jasper for him to take. Jasper sighed. 

“Fine. But I’m getting these instead.” he decided, grabbing an arrangement of small, blue- spray painted poppies, “He likes blue.” 

“Fine by me. You ready to check out?” Harper asked. Jasper nodded and they headed to the front of the store.

“Why are you helping me, anyway? This was supposed to be our date, not some desperate 10pm love proposal to my best friend.” 

“You love him?” Harper shrieked. Jasper, startled, dropped a package of multicolored highlighters. 

“Shit, I didn’t mean to say that, okay? Keep it down.” Jasper whispered, scanning his items through the self- checkout. 

“I don’t know... its kind of sweet. And you’re not really my type anyway.” Harper said simply, dropping post- it notes into a plastic bag. 

“If I’m not your type, why did you agree to go out with me?” Jasper asked, stung. Harper thought for a minute. 

“I don’t know. Its Valentine’s Day. I wanted to do something other than eat breadsticks and watch Footloose thirty times in a row.” 

“Why? That sounds like a pretty good night to me.” Jasper commented, scanning his debit card. Harper handed him the plastic bag full of presents and flipped the hood of her jacket onto her head. 

“Okay, next time I’ll reject you.” she promised. they ran out of the grocery store on Jasper’s count of three, laughing and half- heartedly attempting to keep the rain off their faces. The drive to Monty’s house was silent, and nervous energy radiated off of Jasper. 

“Stop tapping.” 

“What?”

“You’re doing that tapping thing with your foot that people do when they’re nervous.” Harper told him pointedly. 

“I am nervous.” 

“You’ve got nothing to be nervous about. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other in Pre- Calc. He likes you too, Jordan.” 

“I know he likes me, we’re best friends.” 

“You know what I mean.” the car came to a stop in front of Monty’s house. Jasper loosened his tie. 

“This is terrifying.” he admitted, his eyes following the water droplets making patterns on the windshield. 

“Come on. I’m not waiting out here all night. Here, I’ll go with you if you’re going to be a wimp about it.” Harper said, stepping out of the car. Jasper gave in, and followed her up the walkway to his friend’s front door, holding the blue flowers in one hand and the bag of assorted office supplies and cheap chocolates in the other hand. His hair was dripping wet and plastered to his forehead. 

“Ring the doorbell.” Harper instructed. Jasper did. A light came on in the dining room and Jasper heard the soft padding of Monty’s socked feet on the tile. 

“Jas? Harper? What’re you guys doin’ here?” a bleary- eyed Monty asked, squinting. Jasper gulped. Harper nudged him pointedly. 

“You’re wearing my shirt.” Jasper blurted out, water running down his face. Monty looked down.

“Oh... yeah. I like this shirt. Its soft.” he explained unapologetically, fingering the material. Jasper wiped rainwater out of his eyes. 

“Uh... anyway. Um. So, I was just...” Jasper tried. Monty glanced down at the blue flowers in his friend’s shaking hand. 

“What, did you not like the roses?” he asked Harper, smiling a little to let her know he was joking. 

“Actually, Monty, these are, um, for you.” Jasper said quietly, grimacing as the words left his mouth. Monty shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his pajama bottoms. 

“Come again?” he asked hoarsely, rocking back and forth on his heels. 

“Well, um, the flowers... I got them for you because its Valentine’s Day and blue is your favorite color.” Jasper explained. 

“I’m still a little unclear on what exactly is going on.” 

“What’s going on is that I really don’t want to ruin our friendship or anything, but I kind of like you a lot and Harper helpfully pointed out that we stare at each other a lot in Pre- Calc, so I got you flowers and chocolate and pens. For Valentine’s Day.” Jasper clarified. 

“Okay.” Monty said slowly.

“That’s all you’re gonna say?” Jasper asked, kicking at a rock with his toe.

“What? I’m not going to kiss you or anything, you’re soaking wet.” Monty told him, cheeks dimpling. A slow smile spread across Jasper’s face. He threw his arms around Monty's neck and hugged him tightly, laughing when Monty complained about the water soaking his shirt. 

“Okay, this has been super fun and stuff, but I’m gonna go now.” Harper interrupted, turning towards the street. 

“You sure? We have popcorn and really fast wifi.” Jasper offered graciously, untangling himself from the hug.

“Thanks, Jasper. Maybe another time. You crazy kids have fun.” Harper waved as they closed the door. 

\--

“What does that one say?” Monty asked, leaning on Jasper’s shoulder. Jasper squinted at the small pastel heart pinched between his fingers. 

“It says... ‘Be mine’.” Jasper read, handing it to Monty. 

“Cute. Ooh, this one just has a tiny angel on it.” Monty said gleefully, rummaging through the bowl of rainbow candy hearts to find another yellow one.

“These are disgusting.” Jasper complained, dumping a small handful into his mouth. Monty curled up closer to Jasper and buried his face in his neck.

“Be mine.” he mumbled lazily. Jasper smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. 

“I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for this honestly its such crap but i really wanted to write a valentine's fic. also yeah i suck at ending stories i literally have no idea how to end anything. anyway though i hope you enjoyed these two dumb boyfriends because it was fun to write. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


End file.
